


Room for Three

by threerings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack explains how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-Fandom Cliché/Kink Challenge. My prompt was Truth or Dare. This led to smut. Smutty, smutty smut. Threesome, a bit of voyeurism, first person POV. Un-betaed due to me running out of time. Concrit welcomed.

So how did this all start? Interesting story, really. See, I was in London, 1941 and had this Chula warship. Well, ambulance. Wait, that's actually a really long story. Good story, funny in parts, but long. You want to know how did this specifically start?

Well, ok, see we were on this planet, Dehaxus, and the people there had a problem with their high priests. I mean, who wouldn't if you had high priests telling you, "No alcohol, no sex, no dancing, no clowns?" Not that I like clowns. Creepy on any planet if you ask me.

Anyway, the high priests didn't stand a chance once the Doctor landed and started talking to people (he has that way about him), so the despots were overthrown and the Dehaxians naturally threw a party. They had this stuff, alcoholic stuff made from who knows what, glowed a bit green, but tasted something like hypervodka. And boy did they know how to throw a party! I guess they were making up for lost time, because there was plenty of alcohol, dancing, sex, and, yes, a horrifying number of clowns.

I was in my element. Rose was having a great time, or it could have been the not-hypervodka, hard to tell. The Doctor was even imbibing, but we couldn't get him to dance. Too bad, too. I had been hoping a little alcohol was exactly what the Doctor needed, but he seemed to have a huge tolerance. Didn't even stumble as we walked back to the TARDIS. Rose and I were holding on to each other and having a hard time finding straight ahead. There was a lot of giggling.

At any rate, when we did make it back into the TARDIS and the Doctor had initiated dematerialization, Rose and I decided that was no reason to end the party. Rose went to the kitchen in search of alcohol and I was left trying to convince the Doctor to join us. Silly man couldn't see a golden opportunity when it was handed to him though, what with his two sexy companions all liquored up and looking for fun. No. He said the TARDIS needed fiddling with and don't think I didn't make the obvious dirty joke.

So Rose and I settled into the TARDIS library, partly just to annoy the Doctor, as he likes to hole himself up in there for "some peace and quiet away from you noisy apes," as he likes to say. The couches in there are heavenly, big, red leather numbers that could hold three people, easy. Actually, I know for a fact they hold three people, but that's jumping ahead.

So there we were on those two lovely couches, bottle of nineteenth century whisky between us. I suggested we play a drinking game and asked if she knew a good one. I know a few good ones, but they might have been a bit much for the girl.

"S'pose there's Truth or Dare," she said.

"What's that when it's at home?"

"Guess it's not really a drinking game after all. Just a silly game, you ask 'Truth or dare?' and the other person has to pick. You pick truth, you have to answer any question. You pick dare an' you have to do whatever the person dares you to. Usually all about sex, really."

"Hmm, sounds pretty good, actually. But no drinking?"

"Well, there could be drinking, jus' it's not part of the game."

"Alright, let's go." I was beginning to see all kinds of possibilities for this game.

"Yeah? 'Kay. Truth or dare, then," Rose asked me with a grin.

"Hmm, let's start with…Truth. Oh and drink up." I passed her the bottle.

" Ok. What do I want to ask Captain Jack Harkness?" Rose was teasing. "Right. How many people have you slept with then?"

I admit that one threw me. "Really, I don't have any idea. I don't keep count." But Rose was grinning at my discomfort.

"Then you have to do a dare."

"That's not fair. I answered the question to the best of my ability."

"You so didn't. So, you've got to do whatever I tell you."

"You know, Rose, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"Am not. It's the game. Take off your shirt."

"Is that all? You sure? No more?'

"Jack. Shut up and just do it."

"Yes, mistress." I was enjoying the way Rose's blush kept spreading across her face, especially as she watched me remove my shirt and stretch. Mind you, I was just teasing. She may have been interested but she wasn't really interested, you know?

"Right then, my turn? Truth or dare," I said.

"Truth. I'm a bit worried 'bout what you'd choose for a dare."

I had a question ready. "What's your best sexual fantasy involving the Doctor?"

"What?" Rose had nearly fallen off the couch at that one. She was trying her best "I don't know what you're talking about" look, but you can't fool Captain Jack.

"No use pretending. It's obvious how much you want him. I know you've thought about it. So, tell."

She tried to squirm out of it a little longer, but I think she was still afraid of what I might dare her to do, so eventually she spilled. "Well, um, I dunno. Ok, while back he and I were in London, 10 Downing Street, actually, and we got stuck in this room. I mean, these nasty aliens, umm, Slyveen were chasing us 'round and the Doctor shut us up in this room, except there was another woman there, Harriet Jones, the Doctor said she was going to be the next Prime Minister or something. Anyway, so we were stuck in this room and couldn't get out without getting killed by the Slyveen and the world was going to end or we were going to die, 'cause the Doctor got this idea to blow up the whole building with a missile, you know. So…sometimes I think about if we were trapped there alone, and thought we were going to die, right? And then maybe he would…want me. You know?"

Rose wasn't looking at me. She was staring very intently at the ceiling.

"He does want you." She looked at me. "The Doctor. How can you not know how much he wants you?" She shook her head slightly. "Really, though. You think I can't tell?" Rose broke eye contact and grabbed the bottle to take another drink.

"Your turn." Her tone said 'End of discussion.' "Truth or dare?"

I tried and failed to catch her eyes again. Fine. "Truth." There was a long pause while she thought.

"What about you?" she asked finally. "What do you want from the Doctor?"

A huge question and no easy answer. I smiled. "Darling, I want to strip the Doctor naked, take him by the hand, and lead him into your bed." Her eyes were wide when she looked at me. "And then I'd like to join the two of you in that bed, strip you down as well, and make you both scream."

Rose's blush was back, and the tension was thick for a moment. If I'd been younger, I probably would have taken her in my arms right then, Doctor be damned. But I had some self-control, whisky notwithstanding.

"So, truth or dare?" I grinned knowingly at Rose until she laughed and the tension passed.

"What the hell? Dare me."

"Rose Tyler, living dangerously. Very well. I dare you to go out there and give the Doctor a kiss." Rose stared at me, mouth open. I crossed my arms and held her gaze. I was right about this game. It did have all sorts of possibilities. Rose narrowed her eyes and tried to stare me down, but I wasn't giving ground. Finally, she threw up her arms and launched off the couch.

"Fine. No problem. Fine. I'm going."

"And I'm following. This, I have to see."

True to her word, Rose courageously stomped into the console room, where the Doctor was lying on his back half-underneath the central column of the TARDIS. I could hear him muttering to himself between brief bursts of banging.

I was wondering if Rose would back out, but she knelt down beside him and tapped his knee. The Doctor wriggled out from under the console and looked at Rose. As he opened his mouth, assumedly to ask what she wanted, Rose leant forward to kiss him on the lips, only flinching at the last moment and giving him a peck on the cheek.

I groaned as Rose blushed and hurried back down the hall. The Doctor merely looked puzzled, turning to me for an explanation. There I was, shirtless, caught between laughing and wincing at Rose's cowardly behavior.

"What are you two up to?" The Doctor asked with narrowed eyes. I shrugged.

"Playing a game." I grinned at him. "Wanna join in?" If possible, the Doctor looked at me even more suspiciously.

"Don't think so. You humans go have your fun." I turned to follow Rose, not quite able to keep from smirking at the sight of the Doctor looking so perturbed. "An' Jack?" he called after me. I turned back. "Just don't have too much fun, alright?"

"Not without you," I returned with a wink before running off down the hall.

So, yeah, I knew it was a warning. The Doctor'd been giving me not-so-subtle warnings about Rose ever since I met them. I didn't intend to cross him. But a little fun wouldn't hurt anyone.

I found Rose back in the library, sitting on a couch with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had her head in her hands, and I worried for a minute that she was upset, until I realized she was laughing behind her hands. I climbed onto the couch on my knees, facing her.

"Coward," I teased, pulling her hands from her face.

"What? I kissed 'im."

"That's what you call a kiss? That was not a kiss." I was leaning over her, holding her arms at her sides. She wriggled beneath me briefly.

"Oh, really? Better than you've ever got from him, anyway."

"Oh. Is that a dare, then?"

Rose paused, obviously considering. "Yeah. Let's see a real kiss." I smiled at her, intending to get up to go find the Doctor and snog him properly. But…instead I bent down and kissed Rose. The tension that had been building between us got the better of me.

I was half surprised that she didn't throw me off her, instead instantly submitting to the kiss. She tasted just as fantastic as I had imagined. Before I had even had time to think, I was lying fully on top of her, her legs wrapped around mine, our mouths locked together. Desire had, for the time being, subsumed all rational thought and I was pressing my hardening erection against her while she lifted her hips to increase the contact.

Just as we reached the point at which clothing would have to be removed as quickly as possible, I heard a noise from the hall: a muffled thump against the door.

I sprang up instantly and spun to face the door, realizing I had left it halfway open. I looked back at Rose, who had the expression of a child caught stealing sweets. I knew what I would find in the hallway, but threw open the door anyway. The Doctor was retreated swiftly down the hall towards the console room, but I called out to him.

"Doctor! Enjoying the view?" He stopped and his back went stiff.

He turned slowly and met my eyes before saying casually, "I thought I said not too much fun?"

"Well, we're playing truth or dare. It was a dare. Wanna play?" I had screwed up, and I tried to show my remorse in my eyes as I willed the Doctor not to be angry. Silence filled the endless hallway for a long moment, before I heard Rose's footsteps come up behind me.

"Yeah, Doctor," she offered softly, "Come play." The Doctor kept his eyes on mine for another long moment, before flicking his gaze to Rose.

"Sure! I love games, me." And he smiled, grabbed us each by the hand, and led us back into the library.

The Doctor led Rose and I each to separate couches that faced one another, and settled into the large armchair between them. Rose still looked nervous, and I privately agreed with her that this was a fairly prickly situation, but I lounged back against the arm of my couch and looked to the Doctor.

"So, how'd you play?" he asked brightly, looking between us. Rose explained the basic rules. "And let's see, Jack was doing a dare, right? So it's Jack's turn to ask someone, is that it?" The Doctor focused back on me.

"Right. Ok, Doctor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. When was the last time you had sex?" I heard Rose's intake of breath at my question. The Doctor looked at the ceiling before answering.

"Was a while back. Before the war." He paused and I raised my eyebrows for him to continue. He sighed. "He traveled with me for a while." He looked at Rose for her reaction, which was to widen her eyes. She said nothing.

"Ok, then Doctor, who are you going to ask?" I thought I'd better not push him too much. The Doctor seemed to relax slightly.

"Rose."

"Hmm? Oh, umm, dare," she said with a slightly wicked smile. The Doctor smiled at her before closing his eyes to think.

"Rose. Go into the TARDIS wardrobe and change into what you find there."

Rose leaned forward and looked at him. "What'd you mean? It's massive. You mean, put on anything?"

"Nope. You'll know what I mean when you see it." Rose still looked at him like she was trying to figure out if he was serious. "Go on, then. Go." And she went, shooting me a look as she did.

When Rose was gone, the Doctor pinned me with an intent look. I realized sending Rose to the wardrobe had been all about getting me alone. And not in a fun way.

"What game are you playing, Jack?"

"Truth or dare. Why, what game are you playing?" He stared me down. "Look, it was Rose's idea, her game. I wasn't trying anything, really. It just got a little…out of control, I guess." Still silence. He was not making this easy. "Look, Doctor. I'm attracted to Rose; she's attracted to me, but that doesn't mean anything. She'd have you over me in a heartbeat and you know it. So don't try to play the jealousy card or the overprotective big brother card, 'cause we all know what's really going on here."

The Doctor's face was unreadable. Just when he looked like he was about to speak, he turned towards the door. A moment later I heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps of someone in heels, if I wasn't mistaken.

Rose came into the room hesitantly. I could see why. I had been right about the high heels. She was wearing high black pumps underneath a black dress made of some shimmering material. It almost reached the floor, except for a slit on one side that came up nearly to her hip. One of her legs was entirely exposed. The top tied behind her neck and from the plunge of the neckline it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked gorgeous. I quickly looked at the Doctor to catch his reaction, and was surprised to see he had turned back around in his chair and had his back to her.

"You found it, then?" he asked. Rose was looking at me with a pleading look. I gave her an appreciative grin and a small shrug.

"Yeah. Hanging right in the middle. Fits like a glove."

"Good. Your turn, Rose." The Doctor motioned for Rose to sit back down on the other couch. Rose made her way to it and settled herself, taking care not to expose too much skin as she sat. The Doctor was looking at her innocently, waiting for her to speak, but I was wondering what in the world was going on in his mind. Did he have some sort of plan behind this, after all?

"'K, umm, Jack. Truth or dare." Rose leaned over as she asked, reaching for the abandoned bottle of whisky on the floor. I was treated to quite a nice view down her top, incidentally. Much as I wanted to choose dare, to see how far this could go, I decided we needed to calm things down for a while.

"Truth. Hit me."

Rose finished her gulp of whisky, making a face. "Ugh. Right, fair's fair. What was the last sexual fantasy you had?"

"What? The most recent? I think that was about 30 seconds ago," I said with a leer. I felt, rather than saw, the Doctor's eyes on me.

"Ha, ha. No, really." Rose was enjoying herself again. She had even stretched out her bare leg on the couch towards the Doctor. 'What the hell,' I thought.

"Never mind. I changed my mind. Dare."

"Great. Take off your clothes." Rose thought she was really pushing things now. I think she was trying to make the Doctor blush, but his expression remained passive. Naturally, nudity didn't bother me at all.

I stood and carefully unbuttoned my jeans without looking at either of them. I did sense a little stir when I revealed my erection, but I ignored both Rose and the Doctor, stepping out of the legs of my jeans and settling back onto the cool leather of the couch. I looked up then and met the Doctor's eyes first, relieved to see amusement there. Amusement and just a touch of heat. Rose, on the other hand, was trying to cover some slight embarrassment, but there was heat there as well. I smiled at them both. Suddenly, I was having a wonderful time.

"Doctor? Truth or dare?" My business like tone was betrayed by the grin I couldn't keep from my face. The Doctor's eyes moved distinctly down my body and back up before answering.

"Truth."

"Fantastic. Why did you have Rose change into that lovely and revealing dress?"

"Because I thought it would look amazing on her. Who wants to be next? Rose?" The Doctor turned to Rose and I watched their eyes lock for a quiet moment.

"Yeah, alright. Dare, then, Doctor." I felt like an intruder, watching them in that moment, eyes locked in challenge. I expected one of them to launch themselves at the other at any moment. Just when it seemed like one of them might, however, the Doctor switched his gaze to me and then back to Rose.

"Looks like our friend Jack could use some assistance, Rose. Why don't you go over there and give him a hand?" I swear my heart stopped just then. Rose was also frozen, still looking at the Doctor, trying to tell if he could possibly mean what she thought he meant. I was pretty sure he had meant it, but I still couldn't fathom what game he was playing. "Go on, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "If you want."

Rose took a couple more huge breaths before looking over at me. There was a question in her eyes. I held out my hand to her and she came across the room in one quick movement, sitting beside me on the couch facing me. Her leg was draped over one of mine, the cool of her dress brushing my inner thigh. I slowly lifted my hand to her face and brought her lips to mine for a kiss. It was gentle at first, questioning. I certainly didn't want her doing anything she didn't want, caught between two men showing off. Before long, Rose deepened the kiss and her hand moved down my chest. When she wrapped her fingers around my cock, I groaned into her mouth. Her touch was tentative and teasing, stroking lightly down and back up. Our kiss became rougher and more desperate as her hand did the same.

All of a sudden, Rose broke the kiss and slid down my body to the floor. She settled herself between my legs on her knees and I groaned to see her. She looked at me one last time before lowering her mouth to my cock. My whole body arched as her lips met my skin. Her tongue and her lips moved slowly on my cock, causing my nails to clench hard into the leather of the sofa. After the first rush of sensation had passed, I chanced a glance over at the Doctor to find him watching Rose intently. His lips were parted and his eyes blurred with desire. He must have sensed my eyes on him, because he met my gaze then. I couldn't help another moan as Rose's tongue flicked against the head of my cock and the Doctor smiled at me. I smiled back before letting my head fall against the cushion of the couch.

For several minutes, I reveled in the pure physical pleasure of Rose's mouth. She wasn't an expert, but she wasn't bad, either. Plus, feeling the Doctor's gaze heavy on my skin made it ten times as erotic. I soon realized that Rose was tiring as her movements became more sloppy, and I was nowhere near coming. So I stopped her with a gentle hand on her head. I pulled her up to the couch once again, kissing her deeply, enjoying the taste of myself on her lips.

I pressed Rose back into the couch as I reached behind her neck to untie the halter of her dress. I watched the Doctor from the corner of my eye as I let the fabric fall, exposing her breasts. He was still in his armchair, not moving a muscle, but his eyes were fixed on Rose. I kissed my way down her throat to her exposed nipples and I sensed her head turn to the Doctor. I knew the moans she gave when I bit at her hardened nipple were for him as much as for me, as my own had been.

While I sucked and licked at her breasts, my hands found their way under her skirt, sliding the fabric away from her legs. The dress parted at the slit, exposing simple black panties. I teased my way up her inner thighs, enjoying her gasps and moans. When I reached her panties, I pressed the thumb of my right hand against them, and her hips bucked to increase the pressure. I grinned up at her before sliding her underwear down her legs. I kissed my way back up her thigh, biting lightly at her soft flesh as I slipped my thumb between her the wet lips of her cunt.

Rose's whole body shuddered as I worked my fingers through her slick folds. I moved my thumb down to circle her opening as I touched my tongue to her clit. Rose was managing a few words between her moans and sighs, "yes, please, oh god." I sucked and licked at the sweet saltiness of her and then I slipped my thumb into her. I felt the ridges of her muscles flex and relax as I pushed inside, wetness starting to drip from my hand. I replaced my thumb with two fingers, sliding up into her all at once, never stopping my mouth's attention to her clit.

My only motivation was to make her scream, make her shudder and come, for me, for the Doctor. She was close, and I strained to stimulate as much of her from the inside as possible. It wasn't long before her words and moans were cut off by the gasping breaths of orgasm, and her hips bucked wildly beneath me. I continued to stimulate her until she collapsed bonelessly back onto the leather.

I sat up, stretching my back and neck and hand. Rose's eyes were closed, her breaths shallow. I reached down to my erection, tugging at it absently. I grinned before looking at the Doctor. His expression made the grin fade from my face and my own breathing quicken. His face was dark, but his eyes burned. He reached out a hand to help me up from the floor. He pulled me towards him and I ended up sitting astride him, my thighs on the outside of his own. I didn't dare move until he reached up to pull my lips to his.

I honestly couldn't believe I was finally kissing the Doctor. He kissed me forcefully, deeply, no time for gentleness or restraint. I returned his passion with my own and set to trying to finally rid him of his clothes. I managed to strip him of his jacket and flung it over the back of the armchair. I looked quickly over my shoulder to check on Rose, who was still in a boneless sprawl, but watching us with a hungry intensity. I didn't want her to miss anything.

I went back to kissing the Doctor, sliding my hands under his jumper, feeling the coolness of his skin. He raised his arms to allow me to remove it and I admired his lean torso, muscles stretched taut across his chest. I lowered my mouth to taste him, savoring the cool strangeness of his smooth chest. I was shocked when I felt his hand close on my throbbing cock. My back arched away from him as he pulled his hand up roughly. The tip of my cock was brushing his stomach. His large thumb rested on top of my shaft and I could feel his calluses as he stroked me. All thought was driven from my mind as heat shot through my body, focusing on my cock and his hand. I was surprised when I exploded a few seconds later, coming hard and shouting something unknown.

I nearly fell backwards off the chair when the tension left my body all at once. I would have, if his arm hadn't come around me and pulled me back up. I lowered my face to his shoulder, breathing hard. His hands slid up and down my spine, causing me to shiver harder against him. I pressed a kiss against his neck, then let myself slide down and out of the chair back to the floor. I stretched out and lay on my back, stunned for the moment.

I heard the Doctor standing and opened my eyes to watch him walk behind his chair, reaching for his leather jacket. He dug in his the pocket of the jacket for a moment before producing a handkerchief to wipe my come from his chest and stomach. Rose moved then from her (hopefully good) vantage point on the couch, and walked over to him. He dropped the handkerchief and they looked at each other for a moment. Rose took a step closer and I wondered for a moment how she got to be so close to his height before I remembered she was still wearing those heels. She had removed the dress, however.

Rose moved in closer and lifted her face to kiss the Doctor. He responded, wrapping his arms around her naked body and pulling her to him. I was enjoying the view of her breasts pressed against his naked chest, although the armchair obstructed my view of their lower bodies. I smiled to see the two of them kissing like long lost lovers. As their kiss intensified, the Doctor's hands moved over Rose's body and Rose's arm reached between them. I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed shortly by a zip. I tried to shift my angle to see past the back of the chair, but couldn't without changing positions entirely. And I didn't want to distract them.

I didn't have long to wait for a glimpse of the Doctor in the nude, however, as he moaned before pressing Rose back towards the couch directly across from me.

Rose lay back on the couch and the Doctor removed his jeans and boots in record time before lying across her. Their mouths met again as they pressed against each other. I had a fairly astounding view of the both of them and I reached down involuntarily to my cock, but it remained soft for the time being. So I put my arms behind my head to watch.

The Doctor's lovely cock was sliding against Rose's slit as their movements became more frantic. The Doctor lifted his hips slightly before pressing into her. They both cried out and stilled. I watched the muscles of his legs, ass, and back twitch as they stayed there, kissing one another desperately before starting to move again. Before long, I noticed Rose beginning to pant. She was murmuring his name between moans. I watched as her orgasm took her, her arms grasping at him and her body shuddering beneath him. As her muscles began to relax and her gasping slowed, the Doctor increased his thrusts before going suddenly rigid. He let out a howl that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. After a few more shaky thrusts, he collapsed onto Rose, and they held each other, panting.

I began to feel uncomfortable again as the Doctor covered Rose's breast and neck with soft kisses. It seemed that neither of them were aware of my presence and the intimacy of the moment excluded me. As I started to devise a means of quietly leaving them alone, Rose suddenly turned to face me and opened her eyes.

"Jack," she said and raised her arm towards me. Her eyes were shining with joy. The Doctor looked at me as well and smiled.

"What are you doin' on the floor, Jack? Much more comfortable up here." They both moved over to try to make room for me next to Rose. I laughed and climbed up beside her, wrapping my body around both of them. And that was how I discovered those couches will hold three, given a certain level of intimacy.

Rose kissed me first, a long, lingering, lazy kiss. As soon as her lips released mine, they were replaced by the Doctor's. His kiss burned through me, promising wild things to come.

And that's how it all started between Rose, the Doctor and me. With a silly game of truth or dare. Just goes to show.


End file.
